A Dark Night
by Harlequin Harlot
Summary: Rated M for: strong language, violence, self harm and references to sex and rape. Possibility of explicit scenes in later chapters. *Sorry for not updating in a while. I will update when I can, but it won't be soon. Sorry guys*
1. Beginnings

Rose Weasley stared over at Scorpius Malfoy, and hoped she wouldn't get caught. He was reading out his essay on about the Gemino Curse. His deep voice filled the room, like a sweet song sung by a rock band. His pale blond hair hung to his shoulders in a dead straight fashion, perfectly framing his pointed face. His pale grey eyes always glistened with mischief. Rose sighed as Scorpius looked up from his essay, with a sweet smile on his handsome face. Albus Potter hit her arm. "Hey!" Rose hissed at her cousin. "You were doing it again. You need to be more careful!" Albus hissed back. Rose blushed a deep crimson and banged her head softly on the table. _Too bad he has a girlfriend_, she thought. "Alright folks, that's enough for today. Enjoy the rest of your evenings," Headmistress McGonagall announced, her voice carrying clearly through the classroom. Everyone packed up and left.

**_2 hours later  
_**Rose was curled up on a sofa by the fire in the Gryffindor common room. She had a book open in her lap. Completely absorbed as she was, she didn't notice Scorpius Malfoy sit on the armchair beside the sofa until he spoke. "Hey there," he said, his deep voice penetrating Rose's soul. Rose blushed deep red and kept her eyes on the book. "H-hi," she muttered. Scorpius smiled at Rose and took the book away from her. "Hey!" Rose exclaimed, reaching for the book. "Ah, ah, ah. No, I'm not gonna give you back the book Rose. You'll have to get it off me," Scorpius declared, a mischievous glint in his beautiful grey eyes. Rose glared at him and leapt for the book. Scorpius threw the book onto the table and grabbed Rose, pulling her onto his lap. She tried to get up, but Scorpius wove his arms around her and held her tightly. "Let me go, Scorpius," Rose demanded. "No. You see, I think you're enjoying this just as much as I am," Scorpius whispered, his warm breath tickling Rose's neck. Rose shivered slightly. "Why are you doing this?" she whispered, not trusting her voice enough to speak louder. "Because I like you, Rose. Alot. And I know you like me too, even though you try to hide it," Scorpius whispered back, turning Rose in his lap so that she faced him. She stared into his eyes, her blue eyes connecting with his grey, as he leaned forward. "If you don't want this to happen, then go. Leave now. But if you know what's going to happen then stay. Stay with me," Scorpius whispered, before closing the distance and kissing Rose softly. As he began to pull away, thinking Rose didn't actually want him, Rose kissed back. She was shy at first, but deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around Scorpius' neck. Scorpius' hand moved up and down Rose's hips, stroking her gently whilst holding her to him. Rose was the one to break the kiss. "Oh Scorpius what are we doing? You have a girlfriend," Rose whispered softly, tears filling her eyes. "She doesn't matter. Come with me," he replied, as he stood up, supporting Rose with an arm underneath her. "Put me down Scorpius!" Rose hissed. Reluctantly, Scorpius placed Rose on the ground, but he took her hand as he lead her from the Gryffindor common room. Rose sighed, as she was dragged out of the common room out into the corridor. "Where are you taking me?" she asked, annoyance creeping into her voice as Scorpius pushed open a door. "Be quiet or we'll get caught!" Scorpius barked. Tears filled Rose's eyes, which went unnoticed to Scorpius.  
_  
_

_For the past four years, Rose suffered from depression. It started just after her 12th birthday. She had been out walking near the forest by her home, when a man appeared. A wizard. He seemed very nice. He was well spoken and spoke to Rose as an equal and as if she was older than she actually was. They had sat on the roots of a large tree at the very edge of the forest. When Rose decided it was time to go, the man had grabbed her arm and dragged her into the forest. She had screamed for help, but her screams weren't heard. She fought hard and tried desperately to get away, but to no avail. She had hardly any strength left when the man finally stopped dragging her and threw her to the ground. Rose had tried again to get away, but the man kicked her, winding her. He proceeded to join her on the forest floor, ripped her clothes off and raped her. Rose had cried and fought, but the strength left her. The man produced a knife when he had finished and cut along Rose's stomach, permanently scarring her. When she had finally gotten away from the man, she locked herself in her room and didn't come out. As it was over school holidays, she told her parents that she just had alot of homework to do. Even then, four years on from the incident, Rose still hadn't told anyone that she had been raped. No one had seen the scar the man gave her and no one had seen any of the scars that covered Rose's arms from all the times she had cut herself._

Rose cried silently, tears streaming down her face. Scorpius turned around to Rose, a shy smile on his face. But he instantly lost his smile when he saw Rose's tears. "Rose?" Scorpius whispered, concern taking over his voice. Rose didn't speak, she just continued to cry. Scorpius moved forward and pulled Rose into his arms. "Let me go," she whispered. Scorpius obeyed immediately and stepped backwards. Rose turned and ran back to the Gryffindor common room. She ran up to the girls dormitory and entered quietly. She went to her bed and pulled the drapes around her bed, hiding her from view. She pulled off her dark blue jumper and produced a pocket knife from under her pillow. Taking out the blade, she placed it against her arm and cut. Blood welled up from the cut, but Rose didn't stop. Again and again she cut, until her arm was covered in blood. She put the blade away, and wiped away some of the blood. It took about half an hour for her arm to stop bleeding, but when it did, she pulled on an old t-shirt, took off her jeans and got into bed, drifting off into a restless sleep, filled with nightmares.


	2. Tell Me Why You Do This To Yourself

A week had passed since the incident with Scorpius. But now, instead of admiring him from a distance, Rose avoided him at all costs. Albus knew something was wrong with Rose, but he didn't know what. He knew he should confront her, but he wasn't sure how. Finally, he was sick of seeing Rose looking so _weird_. She just seemed to mope around the place. She had lost the spring in her step. The days went on, and Rose didn't get better. Finally, Albus had had enough.

Albus found Rose in her normal spot by the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. She was curled up with a book, as per usual. The flames in the fire were slowly dying, but Rose was so absorbed in her book that she didn't notice. "Rose?" Albus whispered, so as not to disturb the other students in the common room. Rose looked up from her book, a startled expression on her face. There were dark circles under her eyes and she looked like she hadn't eaten in days. Albus pulled her into a hug without thinking, and felt her crying into him as she hugged him back. Rose and Albus had grown up together and they were best friends. Rose was the first person Albus had come out to when he became open about being gay. They never kept secrets from each other, but just by looking at Rose and the state she was in, Albus knew she was keeping a very big secret and had been for some time.

Albus led Rose from the common room, up the stairs to the boys dorm. Some of the guys looked around when the pair entered, but turned away almost immediately. Albus led Rose to his bed, sat her down and closed the drapes to isolate them from the other. "Now," he began in a hushed voice, "Tell me what's wrong with you and why you've been acting so weird." Rose didn't speak. Instead, she rolled up the sleeves of her jumper and showed Albus her arms, while tears streamed down her face. Her arms were lined with cuts, some very fresh, some healing.

Albus' jaw dropped. He had never seen anything like it. "Oh Rose," he whispered. Suddenly, the drapes on the left side of the bed were yanked back and Scorpius Malfoy appeared. Before Rose had time to cover her arms, Scorpius saw all the cuts. His face hardened and he joined the pair on the bed, closing the drapes behind him. "Tell us what's been going on," Scorpius whispered, concern flooding his voice, tears forming in his eyes.

_Scorpius and Albus had become quite close when Rose had disappeared into her own world. Albus had really gotten to know Scorpius for who he truly was. And Scorpius was completely in love with Rose and had been since the first time he had laid eyes on her. Albus had never known someone to care so much for Rose._

Scorpius wrapped an arm around Rose's shoulders, and she visibly relaxed into him. "I-I can't tell you," she choked out. "Please Rose, we only want to help you and we can't do that unless you tell us why you've been doing this," Albus whispered. Rose nodded and slowly began her story, starting from back four years before when the strange man had raped her just after her twelfth birthday. Albus' expression changed from worried to pure disgust. "Why didn't you tell me? Or Hugo? Or even James or Lily? Why didn't you tell your parents?" Albus hissed. "I-I just couldn't. I knew they wouldn't be able to help me. It was already after happening," Rose hissed back, more tears falling.

Both boys wrapped their arms around Rose and cuddled her. Scorpius wiped her tears away and Albus stroked her hair. They sat like that for hours, before eventually falling asleep like that. Together, loved, happy. Things Rose hadn't felt in a long time. Albus and Scorpius made Rose feel normal. They made her feel accepted, like only true friends could. And in that moment, Rose just knew that she was where she was meant to be. With Albus, her cousin and her best friend. With Scorpius, her other half. Only then did she admit to herself that she had fallen in love with Scorpius. After all those times she told herself it was just a crush, she had finally realized it was so much more than just that.


	3. Promise Me You'll Stop Cutting Yourself

As time passed, Rose seemed to get better. She was eating properly and had a healthier glow about her. She now spent most nights curled up in the boy's dormitory with Albus and Scorpius. The trio had become inseparable. Rose knew that Scorpius and Albus had been friends since first year, when he joined them on the train. The pair had hit it off. After Albus had come out, everyone thought there was something going on between him and Scorpius, but Scorpius had been on his third girlfriend that year.

When they were curled up on Scorpius' bed one night, Scorpius confided in Albus and Rose that he wanted to break up with his current girlfriend, but he didn't know how because he genuinely didn't want to hurt her. Scorpius had been dating Lily Potter for about a month, but everyone knew she was cheating on him. It was common knowledge that Lily had a crush on Lorcan Scamander.

"Just tell her, Scorpius. The longer you leave it, the worse it could be. Besides, she's cheated on you with half the guys in the school. Well maybe that's an exaggeration but still," Rose advised. "But she's your cousin," Scorpius whined. "Yeah, and she's my sister. It's like you're leading her on Scor, and that's not a good idea," Albus answered. Scorpius sighed, got up and left. "When are you going to tell him?" Albus asked Rose once the door had closed. "I'm not going to. I can't, Al. I'm afraid," Rose answered, tears filling her eyes. "Hey, hey don't cry," Albus whispered, pulling her into a hug. They sat like that for over an hour, until Rose calmed down and stopped crying. Scorpius returned a little while later, his face deathly pale. "Scor? What's wrong?" Rose asked, leaping up and pulling him into a hug, which he returned, clinging to her as if his life depended on it. "It's done," he whispered. He sounded so scared. "Scorpius. What the hell happened?" Rose asked, more forcefully this time. "Oh Rose it was awful," Scorpius choked out. It was then that Rose noticed the bruise forming at the side of Scorpius' face. Albus noticed too, and now both of them were standing in front of him waiting for him to explain. So he did...

_Lily had been with Lorcan when Scorpius found her. Well, when he found her clothes outside the prefects bathroom. He'd pushed open the door and found Lorcan on top of Lily. Her face had been contorted in pleasure. "You cheating bitch," Scorpius snarled. Lily saw him and shock clouded her expression. "What did you just call my girlfriend?" Lorcan hissed, dangerously. "I called her a cheating bitch, because that's what she is. I've been dating her for the past month!" Scorpius hissed back. "That-that's not possible. I've been dating Lily for the past year!" Lorcan replied. He looked back at Lily, who was trying to hide her bare body, and then at Scorpius. Without warning, Lorcan struck and punched Scorpius, knocking his head to the side, causing his lip to bleed. He threw more punches, until eventually Scorpius fell to the ground. Tears were streaming down his pale face, and his lip was bleeding badly. "Get the fuck out of here," Lorcan said darkly, turning away from Scorpius to face Lily. Scorpius scrambled out of the room as fast as he could, but not fast enough that he could avoid seeing Lorcan and Lily resume what they had been doing before they had been interrupted. Scorpius ran and found an empty corridor and cleaned himself up before returning to the common room._

Tears filled Rose's eyes. How could someone do that to her Scorpius? She pulled him into a hug and they cried together. Then she felt Scorpius move his head and they were nose to nose. Next thing she knew, Scorpius was kissing her and she was kissing him right back. They didn't know how long their kiss lasted, but they broke it when Albus coughed to get their attention. The trio laughed and returned to Scorpius' bed, before they struck up a conversation. Rose was the first to fall asleep, her head in Scorpius' lap. The boys drifted off to sleep soon afterwards.


	4. Out For A Walk In The Moonlight

"Rose what are we doing out here?" Scorpius asked wearily. "Shush or we'll get caught!" Rose replied, excitement obvious in her voice. She led Scorpius down to the lake and stopped at its banks. Scorpius plopped down on the ground. He was tired. Rose had stayed up til Albus was asleep then took Scorpius to the lake. He crossed his legs and Rose knelt down in front of him. They hadn't displayed any affection towards each other since their kiss, but that was over a week ago. Scorpius lay back on the grass, his eyes closed. Rose leaned over him carefully, so that he wouldn't realise she was there.

Slowly, she bent down and kissed him softly. It was just a quick kiss. When she sat up, Scorpius opened his eyes. "Well… THAT was unexpected," he said with a smile. Scorpius sat up and moved forward so that he was directly in front of Rose. Carefully, he lifted Rose so that she was sitting in his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder and together they looked up at the beauty of the night sky.

Stars shimmered and the full moon cast an eerie, but beautiful glow across the castle grounds. Rose shivered as a cold breeze came across the land. "Maybe we should head in?" Scorpius suggested. "No, let's take a little walk down to the boat house. I know it's late and I know it's dark out, but it's so beautiful down there," Rose replied, with a soft tone in her voice. So the pair stood, and made their way down to the boat house, hand in hand.

The boat house was lit with soft candles. Rose had a glint of mischief in her eyes. "You planned this, didn't you?" Scorpius asked, his smile lighting up his face. Rose nodded and led Scorpius down to one of the boats. There were plush cushions in it, and a thick blanket was wrapped up in it. The pair stepped down into it and the candles went out. The light from the moon spilled in.

Scorpius grabbed the blanket, unrolled it and laid it out for himself and Rose to get under. They lay under the blanket with their arms around each other and in that moment they both just knew how the other felt. No words were needed. All that mattered was that in that moment, they were together. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep, though the cold winds of October made it slightly difficult for them to sleep comfortably, despite the warmth the pillows and blankets provided.

Rose woke first, to the beautiful sight of the sunrise. "Oh Scor look," she exclaimed, shaking Scorpius awake. His eyes opened and he smiled. The sunrise caught his eye and he looked back at Rose. Her smile was that of a child who had been told they could get whatever they wanted in a toy shop. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" she said, absentmindedly. "Not as beautiful as you, my love," Scorpius replied.

Tears of joy filled Rose's eyes. "Oh Scorpius," she began, "Oh Scor… I lo-." Her words caught in her throat and she blushed and stopped crying. "I love you," Scorpius finished for her. "And I love you," Rose replied, kissing Scorpius deeply. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against him.

The next thing Rose knew, she was lying on her back and Scorpius was on top of her, kissing her. "Are you sure?" Scorpius asked, breaking the kiss, his right hand resting just below Rose's breasts, his left around her waist. Rose nodded, and slowly Scorpius began to undo the buttons of Rose's shirt. Rose moved her hands from where they had been grasping the front of Scorpius' jumper and moved them to the hem of his jumper, tugging it over his head along with the t-shirt he had been wearing underneath. The early morning light reflected off of Scorpius' bare chest.

This process continued until both Scorpius and Rose were lying together naked. Scorpius stroked Rose's bare skin, paying particular attention to her sizeable breasts. Rose giggled a little, as each touch sent sparks through her. "Are you sure you want to do this? I'd be satisfied to just lay here like this if you were more comfortable with it," Scorpius whispered, love and concern in his voice.

"I'm sure," Rose said, before pulling him down on top of her. Scorpius moved to between Rose's legs and kissed her passionately. And there, in the boat house, in the morning, there was where Rose and Scorpius became one. The boat house was where Scorpius and Rose expressed their love for each other physically for the first time.

Afterwards, they fell asleep again, but not for long. They were roused by Albus just before seven. Quickly, the pair got dressed and accompanied Albus back to the castle, without encountering anyone along their way. They made it back to the Gryffindor common room safely, with Scorpius and Rose hand in hand the whole time.


	5. Trick 'r Treat part 1

_Not long after the Battle of Hogwarts, the Ministry Of Magic had decided to bring in use of muggle technology in school and in the work place to make communication faster and more efficient. They found that it helped to broadcast things further. _

Word spread fast about Rose and Scorpius' relationship. By mid-October the whole school knew. It was hard not to know about them. Everywhere they went, they went hand in hand or with their arms around each other. But it was hard not to know about Lily Potter either. She had been caught with Lorcan by none other than Headmistress McGonagall. She had been suspended and her parents were furious. Something else that caught people's attention was that Lysander, the twin brother of Lorcan, had "come out of the closet" and was in a relationship with none other than Albus Severus Potter.

On one of their usual lunch time strolls, Rose decided she needed to know exactly what was going on between Albus and Lysander. "When did it happen, Al?" Rose asked, eagerly. Albus blushed crimson and shied away."Well," he began, "it's been going on for a few months now. Lys didn't want to tell anyone because he was afraid of what people would think." Rose smiled at her cousin. She was so happy for him. Her relationship with Scorpius was going well and they had regular repeats of the boat house adventure.

It was no longer just the trio of Scorpius, Albus and Rose. Lysander started to hang out with them as well, but not only that, James Sirius Potter and his girlfriend, Amy Stryder had joined the group.

_Amy Stryder was a seventh year girl. She had short, blue hair and hazel eyes. Her skin was naturally tanned. No one really knew where she came from or what her background was like. All anyone really knew was that James was completely in love with her and would move heaven and hell for her._

People looked on at the group in awe. It was made up of couples, family, _friends._

They didn't seem to have much in common, yet they were always together, laughing and talking. They fit together.

Halloween was quick approaching and no one was more excited than Amy. She loved Halloween. She was taking everyone into Hogsmeade for a party on the night. There were several parties taking place around the area, but one in particular caught her eye.

The Hog's Head was host to a small gig. A local rock band, apparently. Amy didn't give away many details about it. She wanted it to be a surprise. Everyone was dressing up to attend it. Rose was dressed as a harlot, Scorpius was dressed as a harlequin, James and Amy were dressed as Spiderman and Mary Jane, and Albus and Lysander were dressed as Batman and Robin. They all looked amazing.

They arrived at The Hog's Head about an hour early, and got good seats in front of the stage. A large buffet table had been set up and was covered in platters of food and drinks. There were instruments on the stage and the whole pub was decorated for the occasion. The pub slowly began to gather more attention, and by the time the gig was supposed to start, the pub was filled with people, students, teachers and visitors alike!

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and smoke began to fall off the stage in puffs.


	6. Trick 'r Treat part 2

A young girl stepped out onto the stage. Her hair was long, and blood red. Her eyes were closed, but perfectly lined with thick, black eyeliner. Her skin was as white as a sheet, and her eyes stood out. She wore a short black skirt, with thigh high socks underneath. The t-shirt she wore was one-shoulder and had "Marilyn Manson" written across the front. She wore black platform boots. Eyes closed, she picked up a guitar that was at the front of the stage. It was blood red, with silver strings. The silver of the frets shone when the spotlight came on. The girl opened her eyes. They were a shade of blue-grey. The darkness of her eyeliner set off the colour of her eyes.

After placing the guitar strap across her, she turned the microphone on and hit the switch on the amp. Three guys walked out and took their place with the other instruments: another guitar, a bass and a drum kit. "Um hi everyone," the girl said. Her voice had a haunting quality to it, with softness hidden in it. Judging by her voice, she was abit nervous. "We're The Harlequin Harlots and we'll be providing you with entertainment tonight. We're a cover band and we're all in sixth year in Hogwarts," she was well spoken and her voice carried. Then they started to play.

They started with an opening riff, and then the girl began to sing. "_There's something, cold and blank, behind her smile. She's standing on an overpass, in her miracle mile. You were from a perfect world, a world that threw me away today, today, today, to run away! A pill to make you numb. A pill to make you dumb. A pill to make you anybody else. But all the drugs in this world, won't save her from herself." _And so the song continued. The girl's voice added a haunting tone to the song. When they finished the song, she spoke. "That was a song called Coma White by Marilyn Manson. Next up is I'm Not Okay (I Promise) by My Chemical Romance," she announced.

The night continued like that. The Harlequin Harlots played an array of rocks songs from Marilyn Manson to Asking Alexandria, Black Veil Brides to KISS. The audience seemed to enjoy themselves and as the night grew on, the band just seemed to improve. After playing for an hour and a half, there was a short interval. Afterwards, they played for another hour and a half. The gig ended just after midnight.

Some students headed straight back to the castle, but most remained. Amy was the first to go up to the band. She threw her arms around the girl and hugged her. The girl hugged her back and smiled widely. "Jadey that was amazing. You guys did so well!" Amy exclaimed. James appeared behind Amy. "Care to introduce us?" he said to Amy. "James, this is Jade Phoenix. Jade, this is James Potter," Amy replied with a grin. One of the boys from the band appeared behind Jade. He was tall and slim, with pale skin. He had spikey black hair, which fell to abit above his shoulders. His eyes were forest green, and lined with black eyeliner. He was dressed in black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with Asking Alexandria written on it in black font. He wrapped his arms around Jade and nuzzled her neck. "Do you wanna stay for a while or do you want to head on?" he asked her. His voice was deep and slightly rough, but it had a nice texture to it.


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE - PLEASE READ

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating in so long. I just completely ran out of inspiration, but I'm gonna try write more. And to do that, I'm swapping this story over to my wattpad account. I use wattpad so much more and it's more convenient for me. Sorry to spring this on you all, all of a sudden. Thank you to everyone who's read this so far, and thank you all for the support. I love you all 3  
Here's the link to my wattpad: user/Harlequin_Harlot  
I'll be posting all of this story there today (29-07-13)  
Sorry again for not updating in so long! I promise it's gonna get alot better and I'll update alot more!  
Love always,  
Harlequin Harlot**


End file.
